1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to touch display technology, and more particularly to a touch display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Touch panels are input devices on which users may use fingers or object to select images shown on the display devices by contacting the display devices so as to input instructions. As such, the touch panels may replace the independent input devices, such as keyboards or mouse connecting to the display devices, and thus have been widely adopted. Currently, the touch panels may be incorporate in electronic devices, such as mobile phones and pads.
Usually, the touch panels include a cover, a touch panel, and a display panel, such as a liquid crystal panel. The touch panels may be OGS, In-Cell touch panel, and On-cell panel in accordance with its configuration. For the above touch panels, the plate-like cover are bonded with the display panel, such as adopting transparent optical glue to bond the cover and the display panel. However, when the touch panel needed to be rework or repaired, the display panels may be damaged, which results in great difficulties for rework or repair.